User talk:Slappy123
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pirates Online Players Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Co. Empire Thugs-Assassins page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Piplupower (Talk) 01:34, May 22, 2010 Hello! Hello, Slappy, great EITC soldier! I am planning a POTCO Fanon, and I wish for you to bring your brilliance to it. --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 03:01, May 22, 2010 (UTC) http://piratesofthecaribeanfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pirates_Of_The_Caribean_Fanon_Wiki That is it, Im replanning it, and I would adore a Co. Empire article! --I am Corai.MY HEADS NOT BIG! 20:28, May 22, 2010 (UTC) please please do not leave here. I need all the support that i can get here, and losing you to caorais wiki would be horrible. Thanks, Pip 20:30, May 23, 2010 (UTC) Leave me alone Hey, I'm not liking how you are putting me as a wanted pirate. I didn't even do anything to you so leave me alone, I'm just a Voodoo Apprentice trying to become a Voodoo Master ok. Unless i did something to you or your guild, I didn't do anything. so please remove those pictures that i put in the wiki, they were only meant to go to my Players's page. legends about the legends, i would perfer everything stay just in "Fan Stories". otherwise, things can get a little comlicated. We have enough to do without adding categories. Pip 12:45, May 25, 2010 (UTC) BTW, would you like administrator powers? i see you as a good editor and am still looking for my third helper. administrator? that sounds great! i'll be sure to delete all the "legend" and the pics of wanted pirates! I just have 1 problem, my friend. i have no idea how to delete the "legend" category! Great! i cleaned it up for you, and i will now grant you the powers. When you get the powers, where there is normaly the edit this page, follow article, and move page, there will also be protect and delete. Pip 01:07, May 26, 2010 (UTC) PS as a last request i would prefer that you not just put any screenshot of a pirate you find onthe wiki on the wanted list for that guild page of yours. if you take the screenshot yourself, you may place the image. otherwise, no, that is disrespectfull. Thanks! ok... i have made you admin of fan stories due to your apparent great love for them. people will ask you about any question about fan stories. if you arent sure about the answer, leave me a messege - i'll help you out. Pip 01:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) I'm just letting you know Hey, i took the liberty of deleting MY pictures that you put on your Co. Empire and Marined Empire page. the only remaining picture of me is the one with me in front of the house in cuba in the Co. Empire Page. If I catch you using my pictures again, I'm reporting ya to Piplupower. So if you don't want to get in trouble, DO NOT touch my pictures, if you don't know which pictures are mine, you will see them in my article Deleted mean pages! I apologise for the wanted pages. I have deleted them and they will no longer show the pics or information. You didn't had to delete the Guild Pages Uh...... I said i don't want you using my pictures, i didn't say i want you to delete the Guild pages, lol. You can keep the Co. Empire and Navy Elite Empire guilds articles. Just don't use other peoples pictures as Wanted signs. besides i was just talking about my pictures, i didn't really care about those other pictures, but........ if you can get your hands on a picture of Shadow Zachary and put it on the guild pages as a WANTED picture then i would be deeply honored since that fake me is probably running around pretending to be me. but do keep the guild pages of Co. Empire and the other one, i kind of forgot the name of the other one bu tyou know what i mean, just don't put wanted pictures of other players, but do put a wanted picture of that fake me. I want to kick that fakers but in the game. Co. Empire I have bad news some person from PEACE KEEPERS guild has been writing PEACE KEEPERS ROOL! on guild page he did it on alot of Co. Empire and EITC pages I have banned the user for 1 year please remake the Co. Empire pages Matthew, ok sure. Pip 00:57, June 5, 2010 (UTC) if somebody keeps bothering you, tell me. other admins, if they ask you, are just trying to help. apologize. i gave matt a talk and i excpect to see an apology. i would have thought that you would have enough sense as to not block someone for a year for such a tiny reason. when you apologize, if you do, tell him why you blocked him. if you DONT apologize, lets just say im going to need 2 more admins. i will remove your admin status temporarily until you apologize so you cant bock me. not that i couldnt UNblock myself, but that stuff goes on my permenant record. Pip 01:11, June 5, 2010 (UTC) well... i have a policy. if they hve been blocked in the last month, they cant be admin. after a month, they may be a admin. I asked aquatika to be an admin. Pip 14:03, June 6, 2010 (UTC) category i dont think you get it slappy. When you add a category such as british users, you put it on your user page, not your pirate page. Pip 14:07, June 6, 2010 (UTC) matt i unblocked him yester day Pip 17:30, June 6, 2010 (UTC) btw, if you want a sig instead of just typin you name, have 4 ~s Sea slappy, i asked Sea guardian to be an admin. wht do you think? Pip 23:57, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Admin No, you will always be lead admin till youleave, he would be admin of something else. Pip 03:35, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Meeting your pirate So, am I right we are going to meet each other on pirate today at CST 1:00 On Antic at the Port Royal Docks I might be a little late Kanye West 17:16, June 10, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Sorry Sorry i wasn't there. i needed to go to school today and i didn't get out till about 3:00. saturday June 11th at 12:00 noon on Andoso at king's arm near the person who plays the songs. BTW, are you really Kanye West? cuz if you really are i'm mad at you for ripping off my favorite band, Daft Punk. -''Rumpel Stiltskin'' Meet pirate That works for me, but is the time CST cause it will nly work for me if it CST P.S. No i'm not really Kanye West, tho i'm a fan Kanye West 12:24, June 11, 2010 (UTC) yes Yes, its CST. P.S. have you spotted the real Rumpel Stiltskin running around? I just made him. -''Rumpel Stiltskin'' Could not make it sorry Hey, couldn't make it to the meeting cause my girlfriend's mom died and I went over to her house, same time tomorrow? or later today if u can Kanye West 19:57, June 11, 2010 (UTC) ... Hey man, sorry your girlfriend's mom died. Maybe we could meet later today. or in a few more days. BTW, would you like to join my guild? my other player named Rumpelstiltskin made it and my main player known as Slappy is the second in command. if you join i'll let you be an officer and in third command. Re: Meet pirates I could meet u at 5 P.M. CST Btw sorry i'm in a guild that i really like, I'll join on 1 of my other pirate tho Kanye West 21:03, June 11, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) I could also meet u at 4:30 P.M. CST Kanye West 21:06, June 11, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) nvm cant meet u at 4:30 Kanye West 21:40, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Changing time........... Again Hey, if u can meet me today does 7:00 or 7:30 CST work for today? If today does not work does 1:00 tomorrow work Kanye West 23:13, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Sure Sure. thats fine. P.S. do you have the guild code for the new guild i invited you to? if you need to write it down or forgot the code, its BWYV6299. -''Rumpel Stiltskin'' Times I'll be on at 7:00 and at 7:30 P.S. How bout the same place and server as we were going to do today Kanye West 23:55, June 11, 2010 (UTC) Wait, Wait, didn't we just meet? lol theres no need to do it again. your other player is already in my guild and when you want to meet online just log on as matthew and we can talk. -''Rumpel'' LOL I sent that BEFORE we met Kanye West 01:30, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry My bro will play on my pirate Kanye West 19:22, June 12, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) no right now i dont trust u in there. you are lucky you are still even an admin. Pip The Pirate 15:05, June 14, 2010 (UTC) oh, all right ill try. Pip The Pirate 23:23, June 14, 2010 (UTC) Eliza i just left eliza a messwege on the guild site and we are disscussing. we both think that you went a little far. give me the word and ill apologize or you on the players wiki. just tell me what you wan to say. also, if you DO get in the guild, do something wrong, and ill report you to wikia staff for what you did before. Pip The Pirate 23:31, June 14, 2010 (UTC) ok... alright, i didnt know that they were real players, i thought that they were just people that you made up. if they ARE real people, there should be the category PIRATES on it. Pip The Pirate 14:39, June 15, 2010 (UTC) oh, and one more thing .do NOT advertise Rumpeldeal.com anymore here im trying eliza sill hasent responded to the last messege in the conversation. i may be able to ge tyou in, in-game, what is a good time tommorow that we could meet in th game? Pip The Pirate 23:59, June 16, 2010 (UTC) OK ok ill try to make it. see curycoo on Vachira Ocean on tormenta in the cursed caverns. where well there are two entrances. go to the farthest one from when you dock, past the little house. walk through untill you reach a room with flotsam and spineskull. you'll hear me. i will be making A LOT of noise with me staff. :) Pip The Pirate 00:08, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Great! well, if i dont make it, sorry, its my parents =P Pip The Pirate 00:17, June 17, 2010 (UTC) see ya there! others hey slapy, is it ok if i invite som eother from the pirates online wiki to the meeting, or are you too mad at them. Pip The Pirate 00:37, June 17, 2010 (UTC) Pirate show up as whoever you like. just list to me any pirates you could possiby be. Pip The Pirate 00:42, June 17, 2010 (UTC) got it oK! Pip The Pirate 00:46, June 17, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT what time zone are you in? Pip The Pirate 01:45, June 17, 2010 (UTC) this could effect our meeting ok ok thats fine. thats my 7, so i had to fix all of the invitations that i sent. Silly me. thinking that everyone is in the same time zone. Pip The Pirate 01:59, June 17, 2010 (UTC) well... this is asking alot from me slappy. if i do this, i have to put my reputation on the line... but ill try. Pip The Pirate 02:10, June 17, 2010 (UTC) just so you know, EC still doesnt think very highly of you. LOL its ok. that kinda how i felt when i got my 1000th edit on th other wiki. Pip The Pirate 02:19, June 17, 2010 (UTC) cannon defense yes slappy, ive known about cannn defense for weeks Pip The Pirate 16:24, June 17, 2010 (UTC) SLAPPY!!! you will NOT delete ANY of her pages, i saw what you said on her talk page. this is the LAST straw, next thing, no admin, next thing after THAT, you get blocked, do it even after THAT. your account is deleted. Pip The Pirate 17:02, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Got me? also in addition to what i said above, you got the WRONG eliza creststeel. there should be a space there. Pip The Pirate 18:46, June 22, 2010 (UTC) messeges did you leave those insane messeges on my page? Pip The Pirate 12:34, June 25, 2010 (UTC) ????????????? Are you the guy who has been going crazy on this wiki? Someone in your name has been kinda messing up the wiki Kanye West 17:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew Fireskul) Blocked Just wanted to let you know that you have been Blocked for 4000 years by Pip, just thought I should let you know. Kanye West 22:53, June 29, 2010 (UTC) (Matthew) Role Play From now one please do not make a role play page ie. Germany declares on Spain without asking an Admin See here----' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 18:28, July 6, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Census Please take part in the wiki census here--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 17:28, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Admin Review Please take part in this admin review Many Thanks--' Tama63' [[User_talk:Tama63|'Talk' ]] 07:49, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Giveaway -- Bot 15:16, September 30, 2011 (UTC)